


nightly patrols aka ladybug loves her kitty

by shitpostpidge



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, adrien is a sad boy, he's got that fun anxiety with a cool dose of depression, idk where this is going so i'll add more tags later, ladybug's new mission is to Fight His Troubles Away, my first miraculous fic!! yeehaw, or maybe not idk i've never posted here before, this is probably a big aged up? idk we'll find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitpostpidge/pseuds/shitpostpidge
Summary: She knew she couldn’t fix everything herself, Lucky Charm his troubles away, especially if they didn’t even know each other in real life. She could, however, be there for him when he needed someone to listen. When he needed a distraction. After all, Ladybugs and Chat Noirs came in pairs. It was her responsibility to make sure her partner was alright, and if simply being there for him was what she could do, Ladybug would gladly take it on.xchat is a sad kitty and ladybug just wants to help





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey pals this is my first miraculous fic!! also i have no idea where its going lol  
> some important things: this is a little bit aged up, and ladybug has gotten less strict about their identities. our poor baby adrien has some bad anxiety and depression. ladybug is no. 1 chat fan and will fight u

Patrols, despite the serious name, were really just an excuse to hang out as best friends and relax, plus the cool chance to swing around Paris. Midnight akumas really weren’t that likely, honestly. Even Hawkmoth has to sleep. 

That being said, it was wonderful to just let loose and mess around with Chat. They rarely got the opportunity in the daytime, as they mostly just saw each other when actively fighting akumas. Even if they did have extra time on the transformations, Ladybug and Chat Noir’s civilian lives couldn’t just go on hold whenever it was superhero time. 

So patrols happened. Almost nightly meetings to play around the Parisian rooftops and go places unimaginable without the aid of a Miraculous. She didn’t know about Chat Noir’s civilian life, but Ladybug found solace in the exhilaration she got from flying through the air, the tug of her yoyo keeping her from a fatal fall to the ground, the sheer  _ experience _ of being her Miraculous buggy self. Lately, though, she’d been getting the feeling that Chat relished in these patrols far more than she ever did. Despite her first impressions of the boy, it’s been getting clearer and clearer that his life wasn’t the easiest. Ladybug didn’t know what it was that stressed her kitty out so much in his daily life that scampering around in a leather catsuit was his only relief, but she was glad that he was able to let loose as he did. 

Tonight, however. Good  _ lord _ . Chat Noir was at their meeting spot before her, and from the looks of it he’d been waiting for a while. He was sort of rocking on his feet where he stood, and didn’t even hear her when she approached him. 

“Chat?”

Startled, Chat whipped around and god, did he look a mess. Face flushed, eyes red, his blonde hair looked even messier than usual, as if he’d been running his hands through it. He looked miserable, and even his false ears were flat on his head. He sniffled a bit before answering her. “H-hello, my Lady. Ready for patrol?”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow took a step forward, eyeing the high-strung boy. “Are you okay, Chat?” Maybe it wasn’t a good time for patrolling? He might’ve been really busy in his civilian life. Or, maybe he  _ really needed _ this patrol tonight? He did seem to have a stressful life? How do you outright ask someone if they’re having a nervous breakdown or just situational stress?

“Yeah! I’m fine, really, you don’t have to worry about me…” Chat answered, far too quickly for her worry to dispel, and forced a smile. “I was just having a bad day, is all. Nothing seeing my wonderful Lady can’t fix.”

In a situation that didn’t involve Chat under incredible emotional distress, she may have rolled her eyes at his lines, but as this was a different case she took a cautious step forward. “Chaton, you don’t have to pretend if you’re not alright,” Ladybug said gently. Chat Noir seemed surprised at her answer due to her usual avoidance of personal conversations, but she wasn’t so heartless as to brush off his conflict. “If you need to talk it out, I’m here to listen.”

Chat’s tail swished slowly as he mulled it over. “I don’t want to bother you or anything… Really, I’m probably just overreacting, I should be used to this kind of thing that happened today.” He sniffed again, and Ladybug’s heart kind of broke because it was  _ obvious _ he’d been crying. What is Chat’s civilian life even like? What is it that he should be “ _ used to _ ” that’s making him cry? 

At this point in their relationship Ladybug wouldn’t deny the fact that Chat Noir is her best friend besides Alya; they understand each other in a way that nobody else ever could, and because of this she knows that the kitty is actually a golden-hearted dork of a boy. Mama bear that she is, Ladybug is always 100% ready to physically fight anyone who disregards this or insults him or anything of the sort. It’s only natural that this extend to his civilian life too. 

“...Ladybug? Is something wrong?”

Shit. She blinked back to reality and Chat Noir was there, still very visibly upset and totally accepting of the notion that his feelings aren’t that important. “No! Wait- yes! Something’s wrong with you!”

He looked even more miserable, and Ladybug wanted to smack herself.

“No, nononono! Nothing is wrong with  _ you _ , but something is wrong, like, there’s something going on, and you’re upset!” A real master with words, that Ladybug. She sighed and grabbed his shoulders, staring at him stubbornly. “Chat, what’s going on? Tell me what’s wrong.” 

His eyes got watery, and he looked down. “Listen, my Lady, it’s just… I don’t have the best home life, is all. It’s nothing.” He started sniffling again and she heard him swallow. 

“Oh, Chaton,” she said gently, pulling him into a hug. He tried valiantly to keep it together but broke when she began stroking his hair, and her heart broke even more. “Kitty.” 

“I’m sorry, my Lady, I know I’m so emotional right now, he’s just so infuriating-” He cut himself off with a watery huff, and swallowed. “Are you sure we should talk about it? I know how you feel about our identities remaining secret.”

“Of course I’m sure. Listen, I know I don’t want to reveal ourselves just yet, but - this is more important, okay? You’re more important.” She gnawed her bottom lip and pulled away to look at his face. “Do you want to tell me who ‘he’ is?”

Chat closed his eyes for a moment, breathing deep. “My.. my father. It’s just, he doesn’t  listen to me, or even talk to me, and I can’t take it sometimes! And tonight he just, just got mad at me for no reason, all I did was try and reason with him and of course that’s the most disrespectful thing I could possibly do and now I’m grounded for no fucking reason and I’m pretty sure he hates menoI _ know _ hehatesmeit’slikenowthatshe’sgoneIshouldbegonetoobecauseit’smyfault _ everythingismyfault _ -”

“ _ Chaton _ !” Ladybug gasped. “Slow down!” She held his face as he calmed down, eyes closed. 

“I- I’m sorry, everything just sort of came out, you probably don’t want to hear all this, this is why he doesn’t talk to me, and - right.” He shook his head, reaching up to run a hand down his face. “I, um, ramble a lot? Sorry, I never really. Talk. About it. At least not this much. Sorry.” 

Ladybug sighed gently, waiting for him to look at her. “Don’t be sorry, Chat. Never be sorry for having emotions, alright?”

“Right, sorry - fuck, I mean, yeah.” Chat laughed a little, devoid of humor, and looked down. “Thank you.” 

A small smile appeared on her face. “Anytime, Kitty. Do you wanna talk more?”

He was quiet. “Can we… Can we not, for now? I just wanna take my mind off of things,” he asked in a small voice. His ears were still flat on his head, and Ladybug reached up to ruffle them, making Chat smile gratefully. 

“Of course.” Her eyes narrowed playfully and she poked him. “I’ll race you to the Eiffel Tower?” 

Chat grinned, flicking one of her pigtails. “You’re on, Bug.” He took off suddenly, and Ladybug’s noise of complaint made him cackle. Joking arguments could be heard as they raced, and his mood lifted gradually.

Ladybug was right, thinking that her partner’s civilian life wasn’t the easiest. She didn’t know what, why, or how it truly was, but she’ll be damned if she didn’t try to help in any way she could. She knew she couldn’t fix everything herself, Lucky Charm his troubles away, especially if they didn’t even know each other in real life. She could, however, be there for him when he needed someone to listen. When he needed a distraction. After all, Ladybugs and Chat Noirs came in pairs. It was her responsibility to make sure her partner was alright, and if simply being there for him was what she could do, Ladybug would gladly take it on. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading this!! i don't have a beta so sorry for any mistakes, and please leave some comments if u have the time!!! i haven't posted or written fanfiction since like. middle school. so i'm a bit rusty with the writing, rip.  
> for more stuff about this and also bc im a attention-hungry bastard, follow me on tumblr at shitpostpidge


End file.
